1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toothbrushes, and more particularly concerns a toothbrush that provides multiple brushing heads.
2. Description of Related Art
While dental enamel is among the hardest substances in the body, decay in the enamel outer layer of the teeth, also referred to as dental caries, typically occurs because dental enamel can be dissolved by acid formed by bacteria commonly found in the mouth that can metabolize food, particularly sugars and starches, remaining in the mouth after meals. Since food and bacteria can be dislodged from the mouth by a toothbrush, a program of regular brushing after meals can help to reduce tooth decay. While conventional toothbrushes have been devised with various shapes and configurations of single or multiple brushes, and have even been motorized to facilitate brushing, people are typically impatient about tooth brushing, and may be unwilling to devote the time necessary for a thorough brushing of the teeth. It would therefore be desirable to provide a toothbrush with multiple sets of bristles that would allow a user to clean both the upper and lower teeth at the same time, making the process quicker and more effective.
In addition, while boxes and tubular containers have been used for storage of toothbrushes, such as in luggage while travelling, for example, such containers can break open, and leaving the toothbrush uncovered can risk exposure of the brush to contamination. It would also thus be desirable to provide a toothbrush with a mechanism for clean, hygienic storage of the brushing bristles of the toothbrush. The present invention meets these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, in one presently preferred embodiment, the present invention provides for a dual brushing head design allowing the toothbrush to clean both the upper and lower teeth simultaneously. In another presently preferred embodiment, the present invention provides for one or more sets of brushing bristles that can be separately and independently extended for use, or retracted for clean, hygienic storage.
In the first presently preferred embodiment, the present invention accordingly provides for a toothbrush, comprising a handle at a proximal end of the toothbrush, a double sided brushing head portion at a distal end of the toothbrush connected to the handle, a first plurality of brushing bristles extending substantially perpendicularly from a first side of the head portion, and a second plurality of brushing bristles extending substantially perpendicularly from a second opposing side of the head portion and extending in a direction opposing the first plurality of bristles. In a presently preferred embodiment, the toothbrush is typically formed of durable plastic, and the second plurality of brushing bristles extends in a direction approximately 180xc2x0 away from the first plurality of bristles.
In a second presently preferred embodiment, the double sided brushing head portion comprises a housing defining a hollow interior chamber with a distal opening, and the brushing head includes at least one retractable brushing bristle assembly movable between an extended position and a retracted position, with a first group of flexible bristles extending substantially perpendicularly from the first side of the head portion when the brushing bristle assembly is in an extended position.
In a presently preferred aspect of the second embodiment, the brushing head includes first and second brushing bristle assemblies mounted in the double sided brushing head portion. The first brushing bristle assembly includes a first plurality of flexible brushing bristles extending substantially perpendicularly from the first side of the head portion, with the first plurality of flexible brushing bristles being attached to a first sliding plate mounted within the double sided brushing head portion for sliding movement therein through the distal opening of the housing. Similarly, the second brushing bristle assembly includes a second plurality of flexible brushing bristles extending substantially perpendicularly from the second side of the head portion and extending in a direction opposing the first plurality of brushing bristles, with the second plurality of flexible brushing bristles being attached to a second sliding plate mounted within the double sided brushing head portion for sliding movement therein through the distal opening of the housing.
In another presently preferred aspect, the housing of the double sided brushing head portion defines a first slot, and the first sliding plate comprises a slide control button at a proximal end of the first sliding plate, the slide control button extending through the first slot, allowing the first sliding plate to be manually retracted within and extended from the hollow interior chamber of the housing of the brushing head portion, and allowing the first plurality of flexible brushing bristles to be retracted into the interior hollow chamber of the housing of the brushing head portion. Similarly, the housing of the double sided brushing head portion defines a second slot, and the second sliding plate comprises a slide control button at a proximal end of the second sliding plate, the slide control button extending through the second slot, allowing the second sliding plate to be manually retracted within and extended from the hollow interior chamber of the housing of the brushing head portion, and allowing the second plurality of flexible brushing bristles to be retracted into the interior hollow chamber of the housing of the brushing head portion.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.